Change of Hearts
by The-Legend-Begins
Summary: Hermione finds love,will she give it up when she realizes that she has fallen in love with the darkest wizard of all,or will she fight for him to still love her when spell wears off?Could he find it in his heart to love her back?SEQUEL COMING!
1. Introduction to Disaster

A/N: I know the summary is stupid, but I hope the story will be better... There aren't a lot of Voldemort/Hermione stories, so I thought I should write this. I wrote a story similar to this a while back, but deleted it because I started on another story that seemed much better, though, on another site.

Change of Hearts

Chapter One: Introduction to Disaster

"He has been after Harry since as long as we can remembered!" Hermione said with great feeling, as though afraid the ones listening wouldn't understand. "Nothing has changed."

"But it has!" Ron yelled at her. "Now Voldemort has more and more powerful death eaters! He is going to come after Harry because he knows he has the upper hand! We are losing more and more of the order members with each mission. We need to lay low. We need to protect what we have, and what may be taken away from us with two words!" Ron's face was red. He looked almost angry, but Hermione and the order knew better; he was desperate. Just like Ron, the order had suffered many loses, loses which weren't easily forgotten. Ron had lost his older brother Percy when Percy was at the Ministry, running for the part of Minister of Magic. Death eaters had came the night Percy was reading his speech to the public. On The Dark Lord's orders, they killed Percy and everyone in the room, but not before they had the former Minister sign a paper that would put Lucius Malfoy in charge.

Moody had died in a trap set by Voldemort. The order had thought that the house he had gone to would give them some answers to where The Dark Lord was currently at, though it only brought death. Moody had not gone alone. Bill Weasley and Dean Thomas had gone. Dean had been in the order for about a year when he went. He had joined the year after he graduated Hogwarts, only because death eaters killed his brother. Bill had came to the order's hideout from Romania. He originally wasn't going to do that, but the order was in need of serious help. There was no question to that. Dean had heard Moody telling them to go and ran to Bill without question. The two apparated. The two had felt guilty for leaving him there, but the order told them that it was smarter than staying there. If they had, they probably wouldn't be there now, and the order would be in even more trouble.

Mr. Weasley and Professor McGonagall were currently in St. Mungo's. The two were hit with quite a few spells at once, and even though they were not killed, the two weren't young anymore. Mrs. Weasley was volunteering at St. Mungo's. The hospital had been in trouble. All of the doctors and nurses had been injured, or killed. The Dark Lord didn't want them saving or helping anyone, and he was doing a great job of stopping that from happening.

Many more people had died, even those not involved with the order, ministry, or even magic. The order had been depressed and helpless ever since the take over of Hogwarts School. On a cold day, very different from any other day, it happened. Everyone saw it. The Dark Lord and his death eaters walked straight into Hogwarts killing anyone in their way. Students ran, teachers fought and some dies, others apparated themselves and as many students possible to the hideout. The Headmaster had no choice. Once he knew most of the students would be dead he fled to, before Voldemort could reach him. He had to protect those that were saved. He felt incredibly guilty, but who would save the others if he hadn't left? He had made sure everyone there, except Voldemort and the death eaters, were dead before he went. He wouldn't leave anyone there that had done nothing wrong without trying to save them.

The order had ran from place to place through the four years they had been running. Some made it from place to place, others couldn't make it and many dies fighting. The order members stayed together, well almost. There were two groups of the order. The order had split into two groups for safety. Neither group knew where the other group was, for safety, just in case they were found and Veritaserum was fed to them. The two groups moved every two weeks or so; if they didn't then they would make it way to easy for The Dark Lord to find them.

They have lived in fear, in depression, regret, sorrow and the thing they all seemed to want the most: revenge. Yes, that would definitely be it, revenge. Every order member wanted that, whether they cared to admit it or not. Everyone had lost someone, and those who didn't wanted revenge for the people other order members had lost, though not many didn't lose someone. They lived there together, well in the two groups which was in two different, very faraway places, and treated everyone like a family. They were all one another had. They had to make contact with the ones they lived with, whether they liked it or not. They couldn't send owls to family member that were not in the order, or to members from the other group. It was too dangerous. The messages could be received, and even though the letters may not say much, The Dark Lord could fine away to trace it.

Its been years, since any order member has really stepped outside. No one knew what new wizard inventions were out there, and all they could do was be careful. No on in the order had been relaxed; every man, woman and child that was there was frightened. The men tried to stay brave, and although the fake bravery worked for the children, it didn't the women. The women knew that they probably wouldn't be fine. Besides, most of the people order members called, ''children" were the students from Hogwarts that made it out safely, and the former students were in their late teens and early twenties. Some former students were fifteen or sixteen, but only those first and second years that were lucky enough to be saved.

Its no wonder why every Gryffindor became fearful, or how every Ravenclaw became dull, or how every Hufflepuff became mean. Everyone was scared and there were only a few people that could keep the members up and trying there best to set examples, try to see what was happy, and to be grateful that all of them are there. But those things never really gave the other members reasons to want to live, or reasons to wanted to be the same as they used to be. Why would they be happy? Happy about their loved ones dying? Why would they be try to set examples? Examples for no one, after all no one would listen. How could they see what was happy? Nothing seemed to be worth living for, and they had lost many people, so

how were they expected to be happy? Grateful? For what? For being alive when all you ever knew was killed, no not killed, destroyed! All of these things members asked of other members were out of the question!

Again, they were making a plan. A plan that would save them from Voldemort's next attack. They had gave up trying to fight months ago, no all they did was flee. Everyone was sitting around the cold room, with big jackets on and expressionless faces, listening toe one another's reasoning.

Hermione and Ron had been trying to boss one another around. They had been trying to get one another to see their way the whole meeting. Hermione wanted to go after Voldemort. A surprise attack. After all, its been four years, why would Voldemort expect them to fight now when they haven't been fighting since the takeover. Hermione's point was understandable, but people were afraid, so naturally they liked Ron's idea of laying low and running like always. Harry was sitting with Ginny in the half broken red chair, his dim eyes starring into the fire, and although id didn't seem like it, he was listening.

Harry understood where Ron and Hermione were coming from and understood the dangers of both situations. Two years ago, Ron, himself, and every other member would have jumped at Hermione's idea, but not now, they were too scared. Two years ago, they hadn't lost a thousand people. Harry mostly understood why Ron more than anyone wanted to lay low. Ron was in love with Lavender Brown, and had been ever since Hogwarts, but it wasn't just Lavender, it was that Lavender was pregnant, and Ron didn't want his family to be hurt. Harry felt the same way about Ginny, and even though she wasn't pregnant, she was important to Harry. The most important person in Harry's life, except Ron and Hermione.

Hermione didn't seem top understand where the boys were coming from. Could it be because she didn't have a family? Could it be because she didn't love anyone there in that way? Hermione tried to understand, after all anyone who has loved anyone would know where the boys, and everyone there was coming from, but still, they needed to fight. They needed to try to win this battle. The pathetic battle that they haven't been fighting for four years.

They all decided to go with Ron's plan until the next meeting, which would end the same way, as it always did. Everyone remained quiet, looking into the small fire. Harry, thinking of how lucky he was to have Ginny, and how lucky he was that she wasn't harmed. He was thinking how lucky he was to be in love with someone, he knew would never be taken away from him, he would protect her, and if she were to die, he would kill himself. Ron, thinking about what would come out of all this, like he always did. He was laying on a small couch with Lavender, who was sleeping on the pillows from put there for her to lay on. The couch was hard, and he wanted Lavender to be comfortable, so he took pillows from her bed. She had had a bed, he didn't. There was only a twin bed left, and that wasn't even big enough for lavender, so Ron got some blankets and made himself a pitiful bed next to her's, on the floor, so he could make sure she was ok. Ron made her sleep, he has been super scared for the baby. He too, was looking into the fire, leaning his head on Lavender's stomach. Hermione was thinking about how different these once happy, brave, funny people have changed. It was an extraordinary difference. The truth was absolutely no one was the same.

Hermione was starring at Harry and Ginny, and then at Ron and Lavender. She wished she had what they had, so it wouldn't feel like she was alone. But she was also happy she didn't have what they had, she would be too scared of loosing anymore people, especially a person who she was in love with.

She swore after the day her parents died that she would never love again, that she would never feel that pain, but she knew one day she would, after all Harry, Ron and everyone there were not invincible. Hermione felt everyone's pain and that the thing that made her want revenge even more. But she didn't want to do it alone, she was scared too, just like everyone. She knew that everyone there would die unhappy if no one did anything about it. And no one would do anything about it she thought to herself.

How very wrong she was...

A/N2: How was that? Please tell me everything you think about it! Please review and tell me if I should keep this story going! If there is anything I made unclear in here, please tell me, and I will try to make it more clear. Thank you for reading and PLEASE review! **UPDATE**  
I did what I could on editing this chapter. If anyone else sees something BIG please tell me.


	2. Confusion is Fed

Change of Hearts

Chapter Two: Confusion is fed

Hermione was up at the table in the center of the bathroom-sized kitchen. She had a cup of tea in her hands which over the minutes, had gone from hot to cold. She always sat there at night. She always sat there when the others were sleeping. She sat there without making any noise and hearing nothing. It helped her think. She hated to think of the things she always thought about, but she could never stop it. The questions, how? when? and why? always rang through her head, not giving her aminute of peace, not giving her a minute of rest.

She wasn't the only one, though. Sometimes other order members would stay up, but not for long. Hermione was usually by herself. She liked it that way. Even tough she loved company, people always said they could understand what she felt, but Hermione knew better. Hermione knew they couldn't understand her. They couldn't ever know why she wanted to go after Voldemort, to trick him, to defeat him. Maybe they could. But it didn't matter, they didn't seem to want to understand.

Hermione always thought the same way she does right now. She always felt the same way she does right now. She feels frightened, as everyone else, but she seems to be the only one that wants to do anything so that she doen't have this empty feeling in her heart.

Hermione was intterupted from her thoughts when she heard a small cough from the entrance of the kitchen. She turned around quickly, not sure who it was, naturally she was scared. It was Albus Dumbledore, former Headmaster of Hogwarts School. Dumbledore had aged faster than anyone in the order over the four years. His beard had to be atleast a foot longer that it used to be. His eyes were no longer twinkling like they always did, now the were plain, but gentle, blue eyes. His face had developed make more wrinkles from frowning so much and a few of his teeth were missing. Hermione guessed the lemon drops may have done that.

"Up, again, Hermione?" Dumbledore asked Hermione, who was still sitting in a table, depriving herself of sleep. Dumbledore walked to the small table and took a seat opposite of her. Dumbledore folded his hands, like he was a psychatrist. His his were blury through his new glasses, but Hermione could see his caring eyes.

Dumbledore had lost his glasses when he was coming from Hogwarts to the order's very first hideout, which was now burnt down. He could have tried to summon them, but he thought that it would be better if he had a new pair of glasses for another fifty years or so. He said, then, the old pair had lasted him, since he was in his seventh year. Which made Hermione laugh at the picture of Dumbledore being a student at Hogwarts.

Hermione smiled slightly. "As always." She said, sipping the cold cup of tea in her hand. She wrapped her fingers around the cup's handle and the other hand, she put around the cup.

"Why? Why do you continue to stay up at night, when you should be sleeping like the others?" Dumbledore asked her, concerened. Hermione continued looking at her tea. Hermione didn't like when people asked her questions like that. She always felt like she was being exposed. That her heart would be shown to a thousand people.

She sighed. "The same reason you are, Professor." It was Dumbledore's time to sigh. With his pointer finger he moved his glasses up his nose; it had been falling down since he arrived there, but he had just realized it now, or he had thought it was amusing to see an old man with eyes on his nose.

"Would you like some tea?" Hermione offered, getting from her chair and walking over to the counter. The counter wasn't very big, and the only thing that was on it was a coffee pot. The tea pot was on the wood stove. Normally wizards would simply put tea with surgar and cast a charm to make the tea hot, but in these kind of times they tried to use magic to a minimum. "I would love some. No one I know makes it as perfect as you." Dumbledore said, smiling.

Hermione chuckled. "My tea? Perfect? I'm afraid to disappoint you, Professor, but my only job is to add surgar." Hermione finished pouring tea into a small cup and brought two cups to the table, handing one to the older wizard. "Well, it must be the way you do it." Dumbledore smiled, in the way that would usually make Hermione laugh, but his eyes didn't have the special twinkle and his smile didn't have the same charm.

"Professor, what do you think about it?" Hermione asked putting her tea down and looking to the former Headmaster of Hogwarts School. Dumbledore had brought his tea to his lips, paused for a few seconds before drinking. He put the cup of tea down on the table and gave a heavy sigh. "What I think?About what?" Hermione sighed and crossed her arms. She knew he knew what she was talking about. Do you think it matters?" Dumbledore asked looking to her. Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yes! Professor, people listen to you. They don't listen to me, that's for sure." Hermione told him. "Hermione, I am aging by the second. People may have listened to me a few years ago, but they wouldn't listen to God if he told the to go after Voldemort." Dumbledore assured her. Hermione looked down to her tea. "There too scared. We can't keep running."

"I know, Hermione, but when things like this happen it takes time, much time, to heal. People may never fight, and we can't make them. We can only hope the best comes out of our future decisions." Dumbledore said. Hermione hated how calm Dumbledore sounded. She knew that he wasn't really calm, but he could fool anyone who didn't know him.

"I hate not knowing what will happen. I hate the fact that I will die before I'm old enough to have a life." Hermione said, tapping the table with her fingers. Hermione looked to Dumbledore and there was no doubt of it; there was terror in her eyes, but not because of the situation, well, atleast that wasn't the whole reason. She was scared of not having what she always wanted; a family.

"Not neccisarrilly, Hermione," Dumbledore took a look at his badly damaged wrist watch, "I must get going to the other order meeting. Hermione do me a favor?" Dumbledore said, standing up and putting up a finger.

"Hmm?" Hermione asked, taking another sip of her tea. Dumbledore looked in his robes for something. "Ah," he said, pulling a small box out of a pocket, "here it is. Keep this safe." He put the box in Hermione's hand. He turned around, with his wand in his hand. Dumbledore stopped at the entrance of the kitchen when he heard Hermione's voice.

"Professor, what is it?" Hermione asked him, examining the small box in her hands. She kept squinting her eyes as she looked at the small box.

"All will be explained, Hermione. Do not lose it, for if they should find it, terrible things could happen. Remember, Hermione, Do not be the overcome of evil, but over come evil with good." Without another word the old man disappeared with small cracking noises.

Dumbledore was a confusing man. He always spoke in a way that made you think you needed to take the subject english again, or if you weren't a muggle you would have to ask someone older than you what the words meant. What did, do not be the overcome of evil, but over come evil with good, mean? What did he mean terrible things would happen?

Hermione looked at the box some more. Nothing was different from this box. It was just a box. There were no inscriptions, no carvings at all. It was just a small red box. Hermione gave up trying to find something on it that would tell her what it was and put the small box in her depest pocket of her robes. Hermione place her head down on the table, and closed her eyes.

She was tired of wondering what was in the box. She was tired of wondering about what might come next. She was tired of wishing for a new life. She was tired of wanted what she used to have. She needed sleep. She needed a break from all this. From all this fear. From all this hate. From all this pain.

For the first time in weeks she drifted into dreamland...

A/N: Hey! How was it? Please tell me in your reviews! Please give me any advice necisary! Also, that "Do not be the overcome of evil, but over come evil with good" I heard from a movie. I know its from the bible, or something like that. I'll find out exactly where and I'll give credits at the bottom. The movie was the lastest version of, "Man On Fire" PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Trapped

Change of Hearts

Chapter Three: Trapped

"She left her tea on the table!" Ginny said, running to the small cup of tea and placing it in the sink. "God, she should know she's not supposed to do that!" Ginny turned on the hot water and ran a fag under it. She shute of the water quickly and started scrubbing the table down.

"Ginny, relax. There isn't any tea there, and I'm sure Hermione didn't mean to leave it there." Harry assured her. Harry went over to Ginny and hugged her from behind. Ginny stopped scrubbing.

Ever since Mrs. Weasley had gone to the hospital to volunteer and her father went, Ginny had been acting like Mrs. Weasley, only she had many moore heart attacks. None of the order ever said anything about it. They had always thought that is was a way of cooping with the loss, and expecially Percy. Ginny was crazy about keeping the house clean, and the only time she really wasn't like that was when she was herself and the only time she was herslf was when she was spending time with Harry. It was the only time Ginny felt safe.

"Here," Harry said, taking the rag carefully out of her hands, "I'll finish killing the table. You can go and get dress." Harry kissed her on the cheek. Ginny smiled as she always did, at him. "Thankyou, Harry." Ginny walked away into the small room Ron, Lavender, Harry and her shared.

The order was currently hiding in a mansion underground, well, not a mansion, really. There were only about 24 bedrooms and it was about 4 people to a room. That didn't fir nearly enough people, so the extra rooms that were used for laundry and storage rooms were used as rooms too, though only about 2 people would share those rooms.

Harry finished scrubbing the table until he was sure it might fall down. Harry walked into the main room after he put the rag in the sink, where, currently no dishes were. Ginny had cleaned each dish after dinner the night before. "Ron?" Harry called to the red head sitting on a chair in the living room. Ron was sitting still, and was staring into the old, glass-busted grandfather clock. "Hmm?" He asked Harry, not taking his eyes off him.

Harry took a seat across from the chair Ron was currentlu occupying. "Have you seen Hermione this morning?" Harry folded his hands together. Ron shook his head no, and took his eyes off the clock. "No, I haven't." Ron told him. Harry gave a heavy sigh. "I've been starting to worry about her, mate. She seems different-" Harry started before Ron cut him off. "Were all different, no, Harry. Hermione will be back. She always comes back, besides is below zero degrees out there. She couldn't have gone far. She knows we need her. She'll be back as soon as she is done her thinking."

Harry noded. "What are you waiting for?" Harry nodded his head a the clock on the far end of the room. "Oh, nothing. At ten o'clock I have to take Lavender for a checkup, and I don't want to be there late. I've been scared, mate. But not just about the whole situation. Mostly, Lavender and the baby. I keep telling myself that I'l be able to protect them, but what if I can't? What if I let Lavender and the baby down?" Ron asked, clearly desspret for an answer.

"You won't let them down, Ron. I know you. You'll protect them till the end of your days, which I might add will not be for a hundred years or so." Harry told him. Ron chuckled. "I- um, well a while back I thought about Lavender getting an abortion, you know? Uh, so that if we did lose the baby, we wouldn't be upset. But as time went on I just told myself, tomorrow we'll do it, of course, tomorrow never came, and by the time I noticed I ran out of time I was too attached. I knew that Lavender would hate me for even suggesting it, but she would understand I was just thinking about her and the baby. I couldn't bring myself to do it, to even ask her to do it or think about it. I loved my baby too much. I know I'll do my best to make sure it lives a long and happy life, but I still can't feel selfish. Do you think thats normal?" Ron looked to his friend, who was looking at the ground.

"Its normal not to be able to give up something you love, Ron. But I know you'll be an amazing father." Harry said, putting a warm smile on his face. "How? How do you know?" Ron asked, sounding angry. He wasn't angry, though, just upset. "Because, Ron. Here you are. Worrying about what kind of father you'll be. Here you are worrying if your baby will be happy. Here you are knowing that you'll protect it forever. Ron, your doing all these things for a baby that hasn't even come out in the world, yet. Not many soon-to-be fathers do that. And the ones that do are the ones that are the greatest fathers in the whole world." Harry said, making Ron smiled, but the smile soon disappeared.

"Thanks, Harry. I know I sound irritating, but I'm-" Ron tried to say, but Harry cut him off. "Being a good father, Ron." Ron smiled again, but still his smile faded.

It was a chilly day out for a walk, and the snow didn't make it any easier. Hermionewas out walking, talking to herself most of the time, in the foot of snow that covered everywhere. She always took walks, even when people though she was insane. It was another way for her to deal with how she feels. She could argue with herself and no one would be there to think she is crazy, even if she was.

She had taken a seat on a log that was by what used to be a pond, but was now frozen. Hermione looked at the ice, covering the once beautiful pond. Everything in England, had once been beautiful. The parks with children playing, the roads where cars drove on, the streets during the day. Despite how dirty these places actually were, they were so beautiful to what was in place of the now. The parks, were no longer parks for children to play on, but actual amusment fields where the Death Eaters would kill and laugh non stop. The roads cars used to drive on were now cracked in the worst of ways, the phone poles, now portkeys, the grass burned away. The streets were no longer a place were person gretted person, but a place where, if found on, less than pure blood would be killed, where if not a Death Eater killed, where if you were a muggle you may live, but be sentenced to a life as a slave.

It just goes to show, you never knoe how precious things really are until you lose them...

Hermione stared at the pond somemore. She saw fish. Tiny, tiny fish under the ice, only they were trapped...  
Hermione strangely felt as though she could realte to these fish. They were trapped, just like she was. She was trapped in this horrible world of violence and pain without every having a chance of escaping to freedom. She was stuck. No where to run, to hide any longer. Her life was just another game of chess, she was in check, and soon when the other side's King moved, the game would be over, and the pawns, and castles, just a distant memory.

There was no way to describe, or put in words the way Hermione was feeling. She was battling with herself the answers of Yes and No. With every solution Hermione took, and another problem would begin and twice a big as the last problem. There was no way to ever know what way is the right way. You could make once wrong turn and then your dead. Hermione understood the reason she hadn't left the order. She understood the reason she had never tried to end this pathetic life of her's. The answers to those things were simply too simple.

Her mother and father had died two years ago, when they were trying to help the order. But as many people know muggles do not have bit of magic in them and against a wizard, why put up a fight? Hermione had saw them die. It was terrible for her. She had been tending to Harry's woun when he was hit by a powerful spell. After that, the order was all she had. They were her family, the only family she'd have. She needed to be there for them, to protect them. She needed to be there when they needed her there. That was it. Hermione Granger would fight for the order until the day she died.

And she would make sure that day wasn't coming too soon... She knew she had a chance...

But, still, even with this thought in Hermione's head, she couldn't stop thinking that no matter what she did, or how hard she does it, she would always be trapped.


	4. His True Self

Change of Hearts

Chapter Four: His True Self..

Hermione walked back to the thing the order called a house, with the deadly

air hitting her and the snow making her hair as white, as, well,

snow. Hermione was having a harder time to breath as she got closer.

She was taking in all this cold air, which, now, she though might not

have been such a good idea. Hermione heard loud cracks comming from the snow as she reached the land that

hid the order's home for the last two weeks. Hermione wondered how

small cracks were comming from the snow, and then it hit her.

Apparation! Someone was apparating in there right now! But who? The

order had aggreed not to apparate, due to the far difference. They

were still worried about Voldemort catching them, through some new

device.Hermione,

now, knew what was happening. They had found them again! Watch

out! There here!" She kept yelling and went through the secret

passage from the top of the land to the house. She ran down the stone

steps so quickly you couldn't see her legs moving at all."Watch

out! She called again, as she reached the bottom step, "There

he-" Hermione stopped herself from completing that sentence. It

was pretty obvious that the order knew that Voldemort and the Death

Eaters were there. The look of terror was not leaving any of there

facing and they didn't even turn to see Hermione. They all stood up

straight like great soilders that were being yelled at by their

commanding officer

"Ah, the precious mudblood. Its been a long time, hasn't it?" Cold,

red eyes starred into Hermione's fearful, but prepared brown ones.

"Well, I have been ready to kill you and Potter since I was

born, so lets get you to done first, shall we? As you know, ladys are

first."

Voldemort stood up straight and held out his arm, as a

beckoning sign. "I'd never go near you" Hermione said, trying to sound brave, but

her tearing eyes were telling a different story. She stared at

Voldemort with the same hate he was staring at her with. "Well,

mudblood, you don't have much of a choice. Now, since I

wont enjoy killing you as much as Potter, I'll let you chose the painful way you die, so how would you like me to end your life?" He asked, with an evil laugh. "Do

not be the overcome of evil, but over come evil with good."

Hermione said aloud, though not knowing it. 'The box!' she thought

quietly. Her hand ran immediately down to her pockets of her robes.

Voldemort laughed, his very evil laugh. "_Good_? You think _Good_

will save you now? That's the reason you're in this position!

Because of good! He looked at Hermione with his slowly killing

red eyes. Hermione kept feeling around in her pocket until she felt

it. "So, pathetic mudblood, lets make this quick." Voldemort pointed his

wand at her. Hermione pulled the box out. There were green words glowing on it, and she

read them aloud.

Love me with your life

Love me with your past, present, and future

Care for me with your heart

Hold me with your soul and hands

Keep me from pain and suffering

Love me.

Hermione finished reading the words and looked up at Voldemort. The

black-hooded monster was surrounded by a glow of red. Small black transparent things came from his body and disappeared into the now gusting wind.

The Dark Lord was screaming and all order members and Death Eaters

were starring at the hoded figure, many of them had feared their whole lives,

in shock.

Hermione wasn't sure what to think. What should she do? Should she do

anything? Is this even happening from the spell? No answers came to

her. As soon as she started being able to think, The Dark Lord was no

longer surrounded by a red glow and had no black bubbles shooting

from his body. He starred at Hermione, but this time, not with the

cold red eyes or the look of satisfaction of seeing the terror in her

eyes. He was changing slowly, even if it too Hermione a long time to

realize it.

His hood had fell and no longer covered his head. His head, which had

once been bald, was now, full with dark brown hair, and his eyes

where brown and innocent. He smiled at Hermione. Hermione wasn't sure

what to do. He had looked so different.

He walked slowly up to Hermione, a bit confused as to why she was scared

and walking from him. Hermione kept walking back from the man who had

changed from an evil old man to a innocent 20-year old. He held out

his arms to hug her, as she backed against the cold wall. His hands

were not cold like she had expected them to be. They were warm and

relaxing. Hermione whimpered when he first embraced her, but settled

down as she saw he wasn't trying to do anything of any sort, but hug her.

"Love…"

She heard him say into her hair. Hermione was finally aware of what

had happened. This wasn't Lord Voldemort, the Lord of evil and

unable to love, this was Tom Riddle, his true self…


	5. Spell?

Change of Hearts

Chapter Five: Spell?

It was strange to Hermione having the man that had ruined her life hold her so closely and gently. She had still not put her arms around him. She was a bit confused at to what just happened. Remus Lupin came out of the small group of order members and pointed his wand at the Death Eaters. "Go now. It seems your lord cannot protect you any more. Go!" And before anything could happen the Death Eaters disapparated.

Hermione was wide-eyed. Remus Lupin turned to face her, and he was just as confused. "Hermione, do you have any idea what happened?" He asked her. Seeing his facial expression, you could tell he was trying to remain relaxed.

Hermione was a little angry with his question. "Does it look like I have any clue was is happening?" She said, her voice leaking of sarcasm. The hooded figure still had his arms around her and the chill that she was feeling before when he had first embraced her was subsiding and was being replaced by a warm, comforting feel.

Just then, Dumbledore apparated. The old wizard was busying himself as he had a lemon drop. He looked pretty cheerful. He looked to Remus. "Ah, Remus. The most exciting thing has happened!" He said with great delight, and for a minute the wizards in the room thought he would pull a Trelawney. His beard was tucked into his belt, as it usually is on formal occasions. His glasses where perfectly balanced on his long nose, and like no one there has seemed for years, his blue eyes were beaming.

Remus' eyebrows rose as he saw how cheerful the Headmaster was. It was a mystery to why he was so happy to every one, but the old wizard himself. Remus' mouth dropped slightly opened. You could tell he was trying to remain calm, but with Dumbledore practically jumping up and down and Hermione being hugged by the man who had killed so many people, well, you see, it was a lot to handle.

Dumbledore remained cheerful as he told Remus the most wonderful new, or he thought so. He knew everyone was there, so he didn't worry about telling one person who had lost family than telling hundreds of people who had lost hundreds of lives. They were all there.

"We were at the meeting when Severus, bless him, felt something strange happening to his arm, you know the one with the Dark Mark on it. Anyway, he told us about it and how he was feeling. He told us that it felt as though Voldemort had lost power, because he couldn't feel such a strong hold like usual. And when he looked at his arm," He took a long pause and then continued, "It's gone!"

This only caused Remus' jaw to drop to the ground. Dumbledore was seemed pleased, but wondered why no one else was. He turned around only to see so many other jaws to the ground. He looked to the side where some of them were staring at. He saw what was currently confusing the life out of the wizards.

He saw the most evil creature on Earth hugging the most innocent wizard ever. His eyes widened, and for a moment the Headmaster seemed shocked.

At least, I think shock was the way to put it. For everyone, actually; all eyes were wide, and mouths were opened and I think it would have been reasonable to say that soon their mouths would be filled with flies. Hermione stood most shocked of all, and I'm pretty sure she had every reason to.

Hermione starred at Dumbledore. Dumbledore's eyes had gone back into his head and his mouth was closed. It was hard to tell if he understood what had happen, but it looked like he did. His eyes started beaming again, and at this Hermione realized what Dumbledore was talking about. She figured Voldemort was probably less powerful because of the spell she had just said, only problem was: what was the spell she place on Lord Voldemort? And why hadn't they used it before? Why had they waited so long?

Eventually the man's arms around Hermione eased, and he freed her of his embrace. She immediately walked away from him, to his great confusion. She walked back until her back hit the wall. The man looked at her in confusion. "What's the matter Hermione?" He walked to her as he said these words and Hermione tried to move back, but couldn't due to the wall being there.

The man kept walked nearer and nearer and Hermione was frightened once more. "Professor?" She called out and Dumbledore knew at once she meant him. "Tell me, Miss Granger, you didn't by any chance read the words on the mystery box, did you?"

Hermione nodded as the man embraced her and started rubbing her back thinking she was hurt and in need of comfort. Dumbledore smiled at Hermione's expression, one he found very amusing. "Professor! Would you mind explaining what happened to me?" Hermione was desperate now, who wouldn't be?

"Hermione, I'm afraid you placed a spell on Tom, here." Dumbledore said to her. Hermione's eyes widened. "A spell! What kind of spell?" She asked right after Dumbledore spoke. Tom continued trying to sooth the woman in his arms.

"A love spell."

A/N: I know it sucks but please review!


	6. Tom?

Change of Hearts

Chapter Six

"What do we do now, Sir?" Harry asked the former Head Master of Hogwarts. Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, had been stunned and taking back to their hideout. He was knocked-out and chained to the all in Hermione's room, as that was the only room they could get him in. What they were going to do was still undecided. Hermione was still in shock because of what happened, and it seemed all she could do was pace.

Tom Riddle had been screaming her name since the spell had first been cast. It seemed as though all he wanted was her, and that she was a lost love he hadn't seen for centuries. "The truth is, Harry, I'm not exactly sure. Love spells were found to be illegal back before my time, and they are rarely used because of that. Hermione didn't know that what she had was a love spell, and since the Minister of Magic is Lord Voldemort, I don't think Hermione will be sent to Azkaban Prison." Dumbledore assured a wide-eyed Hermione.

"We cannot kill him, not with the spell on him, and since I'm afraid it will be nearly impossible to find the potion that re-versus Love potions, we will have to wait till it wears off. In the mean time, you need not to worry anyone else. I also ask that, although Lord Voldemort will not be released on any occasion, I do wish you don't treat him like he is the reason our world is this way. I'm afraid that if you should that younger Tom will end up changing into Lord Voldemort the same way he did before: anger and fear. We need as much time as we can get to think of the way to defeat him when he is no longer in love with Hermione." Dumbledore smiled, amused by his comment. Hermione just seemed grumpy.

Hermione and Harry left the room, going into opposite directions. Hermione passed her bedroom, and peaked in. Lord Voldemort's eyes glowed. "Hermione! Why haven't you come to see me earlier?" He asked, happy. Hermione frowned, and began to walk away. She heard Lord Voldemort, saying to himself, the words, "Why doesn't she love me anymore?"

Hermione sighed, and went back to her doorway. _Hmm... How bad could it be? After all, he is chained up and is unable to harm me. Why would he, though? Isn't he in love with me?_ She told herself as she walked into the room. When he looked up, Lord Voldemort had tears stinging his eyes. Hermione gasped. _The Dark Lord is crying! But, this isn't The Dark Lord, is it? No, it was Tom riddle, a hundred years before he became Lord Voldemort..._

Hermione decided she would talk to him. "I'm sorry, Tom..." she said, pausing when she realized she called him Tom, but then started again, "I didn't notice you, here..." These words seemed to lighten Tom up. Tom began to talk next. "Hermione I have so many questions, like, why did you seemed scared when I hugged you?" Tom asked.

At first, Hermione said nothing, but then she saw the pain in his eyes and she knew she had to say something. "I was just shocked, that's all." She said to him. He looked confused. "Why," he asked, "I always gave you hugs, don't I?"

Hermione nodded quickly and said, "Yes, but its been so long since we've last hugged." Hermione mentally kicked herself. _What kind of excuse is that? _ She felt better, when he nodded, saying he believed it.

"But I have another question," he said, "why am I chained up?"

A/N: Sorry its short, I just REALLY wanted to get a chapter up, as I haven't updated for a few centuries… Please review, and even yell at me if you feel its necessary.

Anyway, Happy Thanks Giving! (I'm still not sure if that is one word or not.)


	7. Do You Care For Me Too?

-1Change of Hearts

Chapter Seven

Hermione hadn't gone to see Tom in two days. She wanted to see him, to talk to him, but she was afraid. She promised herself that she wouldn't be, however she couldn't help it. She wished he would just tell her what she wanted to know. If she was able to understand what happened maybe she could prove to Ron, Harry and the rest of the order that he still has innocence.

She stepped out of her room, still in her night gown as it was on four o'clock AM, and tiptoed to the room in which Tom was kept. She had to be quiet. Most of the order members don't sleep much anymore. They are making sure Tom doesn't try anything funny. He hasn't, in fact; he isn't even sure why he is there.

Hermione knocked on the door softly. When she opened it she found Tom was wide awake. "Sorry," she said, quickly, "I thought you would be asleep." Tom looked at her, as she stood at the door. "Then why did you come?" He asked. Maybe he wasn't mad at her anymore. Hermione hoped. "Just incase you were and you needed some company."

She walked into the room, shutting the door quietly. She said across from him, and smiled. He didn't smile back. Hermione sighed. "What's the matter, Tom?" She asked him. He didn't reply. He knew that if he would he would go off again, and she was the only one he had. His precious Hermione.

He started tearing, and Hermione noticed. She knew what the matter was. He didn't understand why he was chained up like a monster. She wiped his tears and straddled his lap, hugging him. She held him till the tears were gone a he was a sleep. Then, finally, she went back to her room, looking back at Tom.

She couldn't explain what happened. Over the past couple of weeks she and Tom got really close. They spent all day together. They discussed books they read, and talked about their futures. Hermione talked about everything she ever wanted to talk about with Harry or Ron, but couldn't because they wouldn't understand. They would think she was stupid and boring. Most people would, but Tom was different. He enjoyed the same things she did.

They had been so close Hermione had even thought of it as love. Real love. Not just a spell. Sometimes, Hermione would release one of Tom's hands so he could hold her while they slept. No one knew, and Hermione wouldn't tell.

They spent their days smiling and laughing. And for once Hermione and Tom felt like they were needed. They needed on another. No one could understand them like they could. Not even Dumbledore could, though he was a great man. Hermione kept many things from him. She never discussed her and Tom's relationship. When he or any other order member would ask she would simply say, "Nothing out of the ordinary. Just boring talk." She knew they wouldn't approve of such behavior. Although, Dumbledore told Hermione not to get attached to him, he knew she would. Hermione didn't know Dumbledore already knew of her affairs with Tom.

He wouldn't ask her to stop them, though, not when it was doing both of them so well. He remembered Hermione before Tom. She could be described as one of those old widows who never remarried or loved again. She had been so alone. And even though Tom would soon have to go away, he let her have someone…

Yes, Tom would be going away. As soon as Professor Snape finished the research and brewed the potion. Tom would be gone, as well as Lord Voldemort.

At dinner that night, Snape was asked how he was doing on the potion. "Everything is done. All the research. I only need on thing, and that I will have to go out for. I will have look in the forest for it. It isn't an easy to get ingredient. I will probably be gone for a week. But once I come back, the potion will not be hard to brew, Dumbledore, possibly on 24 hours."

Hermione froze. If they used the potion that would mean that she would only have a week with Tom. He would be gone in a week. Hermione almost broke down there. She couldn't, though, no on knew that she loved him. She didn't even know.

After dinner, she went straight to Tom and brought his food. She kept telling him how much she cared for him. And how much she would always care for him. Tom though it was wi4erd enough, but once she started to cry he knew something was really wrong. He stopped eating, and looked at her. "Hermione, "he asked, "what's the matter? Why are you acting like this?"

He began rubbing her back as she unattached one of the chains so he could hold her. "Tom, do you care for me too?" She asked, afraid her wouldn't answer. But he did. Tom's eyes looked hard and concerned. He looked at her, as she put her head down. He lifted her chin with his free hand, making her look at him. "Hermione I care so much for you. You mean the world to me. I would die if anything were to happen to you. Why are you crying? How can you cry when you have me? I'm all you need Hermione. All you need. I love you."

A/N: How was that? Not as good as I wanted it to be but I wanted to get it up before the night. I don't think there will be many more chapters… I know this chapter moved quickly and I'm sorry it did. Sometimes I get a little sloppy when I write, but I try to make it up with my other chapters. Please review.


	8. I Will Never Stop Loving You

Change of Hearts

Chapter Eight

Hermione found herself walking back to Tom's room later on that night. Everyone had gone to sleep, but she couldn't. She couldn't understand what was happening. How could she love the Dark Lord? Even if right now it wasn't really the Dark Lord? How could see live herself knowing that the man she loved was truly a monster. Everyone would hate her. She hated herself. But Tom wasn't going to be around for ever and she needed to see him and spend the time she had left to spend with him.

She knocked on the door softly. "Hermione?" she heard his soft voice calling out her name. Hermione opened the door and shut it behind her. She smiled at him, as he smiled at her. How can he be so happy? Hermione wondered. He was still chained up just like he always was. Was he happy to see her? Hermione wanted to know. She smiled at the thought, but the thought was quickly erased when he stopped smiling.

"Hey, Tom." Hermione said, taking a seat next to him, and placing her head down on his shoulder. Tom immediately wrapped an arm around her. "Hey," he replied. There was a long silence. Hermione had closed her eyes and Tom sat there, not quite understanding why Hermione had had such a hard time earlier. He decided to ask her. "Hermione, what was wrong earlier?" Again, there was a long silence.

Hermione looked up into his eyes, tears building up. She sat up straight and wiped her eyes. "Tom, if I told you something, would you ever turn me away? Would you stop loving me?" She asked him, afraid that he would lie. He probably has no clue what she needed to tell him, and it would only hurt more when he finds out. Tom sighed. "Hermione, I told you I love you, and nothing is stronger than that, right? Nothing you ever say or ever do can take me away from you." He promised, kissing her on her cheek. Hermione took a moment to remember that moment. She never wanted to forget, never.

"Tom there is a reason you are here. And there is a reason I didn't tell you, and don't want to tell you. I have to though. If you don't find out you never will." Hermione tried to continue but it was so much. She took a pause and Tom wiped away the new tears that had fallen.

Tom remained silent. He knew Hermione was having trouble with this. He wasn't going to push her and he wouldn't have to. She would tell him, it would just take a little patience. He took her into his arms and held her, kissing her head as she leaned into him. "Hermione you can tell me anything. I won't stop loving you, but I need to know. I'm going somewhere, aren't I?" he asked her. Hermione looked up at him. "How did you know?" she asked. Tom sighed. "You said I wouldn't find out if you didn't tell me. Am I leaving? Am I dying?" Tom asked. "Why don't you start from the beginning.

Hermione shook her head, finally stopping the tears. She cleared her throat. "Ok, you know why everyone here is so messy and the place isn't great and stuff? Well, there is a reason for that. You see the wizarding world has been taken over by a Dark Lord…"

Tom continued to listen, at times during her story he hugged her tighter and held her closer, and other times let out sighs of relief. Hermione continued. "But Tom your not him. Not now, not when you are younger. They just don't see that. What I see. They can't see that if you remain a child than you can't become _him_." Hermione said, looking right into his eyes, trying to find emotion at all. But she couldn't there was nothing there.

"Tom?" Hermione said, wondering if he was even with her anymore. He seemed to be in a daze. Hermione began sobbing. He said he would love her no matter what she said and there he was ignoring her. "Tom! Please don't be mad at me!" She cried as she buried her face into his chest.

Tom wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Hermione I am not mad at you. Its just a lot of things to take in…" he assured her. He held her there all night until the sun rose. Hermione brought in breakfast and helped him eat it. Neither mentioned what they had talked about yesterday until Tom had a question.

"So they will brew the potion, which will turn me into Voldemort and then eventually kill me?" he asked. Hermione nodded, slowly. They should be giving it to me soon, then?" he asked. She nodded again.

"Hermione!" A voice called from the hallway. "Where are you?" It was Harry. Hermione but down her plate. "I'll be back," she told Tom, walking out of the room. She smiled at Harry as she poked him on the shoulder, getting his attention. "Oh hey, where were you?" Harry asked. "I was in the room talking to him." she said, honestly. Harry nodded. There was no need to specify who him was. Harry didn't approve of Hermione spending time with him, but that fact was the fact that would help Dumbledore and the order finally rid of him forever.

"What did you need?" Hermione asked him. Harry took a deep breath and then left out a sigh. "Hermione, you have been spending much time with him. We all know that. You are not great at sneaking around." He told her, pausing. Hermione stopped breathing. Was she in trouble?

"You're not in trouble, but because you and him share a bond now. Dumbledore wants you to do something for the order." He paused again. "What is it?" Hermione asked. Harry looked into her eyes, and said, "Dumbledore wants you to be the one to give him the potion."

A/N: Well, we are in quite a pickle...IDK. Anyway I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen, you know? I know how everything turns out, though. I wonder is this story going too fast for you? Please tell me in your reviews and I will try to make things go slower. Next chapter I think it will just involve Hermione and Tom for the most part. Ok, so until next time...I hope to upate soon. I have an exiting project that is like do next week but knowing me I wait til the last minute to do everything... bad habit


	9. He's safe

Change of Hearts Chapter Nine

"Harry, I can't!" Hermione said, disbelief coming to her face. Harry sighed. "Hermione look- this is your fault. You chose to get close to him. If you didn't you wouldn't be in this position. But I want you to think about it- if we tried to give him the potion he wouldn't take it. But if you did, than maybe he would understand." Harry said, trying to convince her. He would rather kill Voldemort himself, but Dumbledore said it would be best not to, especially since it wasn't really Voldemort. Dumbledore said, "he wouldn't understand."

Hermione felt tears coming to her eyes. Harry kissed her on the forehead and than left. Its seemed as though all of Hermione's world was crashing down. Tom. He wasn't Voldemort. He was different, more than any of them would ever know. Maybe she could convince them all. That was stupid. How could she convince a room full of people who have lost so many things because of him?

Maybe she could go back in time, and change everything. Change who Tom was turning into. That wouldn't work either. Even if she got the stuff she needed to go back, nothing is for sure. She could come back to a world far worse than this. There was no way she could save him… No way. Hermione looked into Tom's room, in defeat. She walked in there slowly, and sat down. He looked up to her, smiling. Hermione heart stopped beating. She couldn't smile back. She couldn't bring herself to show any sign of happiness or hope because there was none. This was Tom Riddle's last day. And she would be the one to bring an end to it.

"Its ok, Hermione." Tom told her, taking her hand in his. "No! No its not!" she said, taking it back and standing up. She shook her head in fury. "Why did I have to start loving you? Why did I have to become attached? If I didn't, Tom, I wouldn't have to be the one to give you your goodbye. If I didn't than maybe I wouldn't care so fucking much! God. I wish- I just wish everything was better. Everything was good, and you and me could go away, and be happy." She held her face in her hands.

Tom, with a lot of strength, managed to stand up, though not going far, as the chains were still holding him. He pulled Hermione to him, and wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh," he said, rubbing her back as she cried. "Hermione, things are better this way. You see? If I'm not here, if Voldemort isn't here, than all of the people here and around the world can move on with their lives. Then everyone can be happy. Then you'll find someone and get married, have children, and just be happy. The way I want you to be. Hermione, I want you to give me that potion. I love you Hermione, I do, but I have done too much bad to deserve you. I deserve what I get. I love you, and before I turn into him, I want you to know." Tom told her.

He pushed her away, slightly, to look at her. She looked up at him, her brown eyes still tearing. "I love you too, Tom, and if there was any other way, I wouldn't do this, but there isn't and I-" Hermione tried to say, but Tom cut her off with a kiss. "I know." He told her, smiling. "Now, go get the potion before I lose my control." He told her. Hermione looked at his once more, and nodded. Then she walked out of the room. Once she left, Tom sat down.

He was doing the right thing. He knew that. For once in his life he was sure he wasn't making a mistake. He was doing something for the woman he loved and the people she loved. It felt right.

Minutes later, Hermione came back with about ten other people, in the room. Hermione looked nervous, and refused to look Tom in the eye. Tom hated this he wanted to see her before he went, not to remember her not being able to even look at him. Hermione walked over to him slowly, her eyes down to the ground. Tom sighed once she stood right in front of him. "Hermione, look at me." He begged, tears coming to his eyes.

Hermione slowly raised her head. Tom kissed her. He felt something hit his side and they broke the kiss. He looked down. It was the potion. He took it out of her small hands. Hermione began to cry even more. Tom pulled her towards her, and kissed her. They broke the kiss, and just held each other. "I love you, Hermione. No matter how I am after this, please remember, I love you." Tom told her. Hermione nodded. "I love you too, Tom."

As Tom opened the bottle of liquid, and brought the vial to his lips, Harry pulled Hermione back. He finished the liquid, and look to Hermione. Suddenly, everything was spinning and it seemed to go on forever. Then it finally stopped, and the order members were finally looking at Lord Voldemort. He was still looking at Hermione, hate in his eyes. Hermione just cried more. She knew better than to believe it wasn't the spell that was telling her he loved her.

He read her thoughts. "It wasn't the spell. When I told you what I did, it was the truth. And I still do. But you see, Hermione? I don't plan on dying. Not now, not here. I am not the same as Tom Riddle. I will not give up my life for them." He said, gesturing to the other order members.

"I will see you soon, my love." He said, before transforming into a hawk and flying through the window and into the night. Hermione ran to the window and watched him go. She smiled. He would be safe…

A/N: That's it. I want to write a sequel because I have something in mind but idk… that's up to my readers… ne way… please review! 


End file.
